A variety of devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and televisions, may be capable of playing video data. Such devices may obtain the video data by various means, such as via Internet download, Internet streaming, or through removable media. In examples, the same device displaying the video data may also be capable of outputting other data that is relevant to a video.